Bloody Temptation
by A-Hime
Summary: My first Fanfic. Bored with his life, Sasuke does the unthinkable. He gets invovled with a human. [Yaoi SasuNaru] I suck at summaries but its good i promise!
1. The Meal

-1**Bloody Temptation**

**WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI BOYXBOY**

**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN BLOOD AND GORE (in later chapters ;;)**

**WARNING: NO FLAMIMNG DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto :sniffle:**

Sasuke stared out the window of his bedroom. "Life is so boring, and pointless", he sighed.

Ino came into the room :quietly: Sasuke didn't notice her enter. She came up behind him and then hugged his neck, while leaning her body onto his. "You looked so sexy deep in thought", she told him, "I just couldn't help myself."

"You can never help yourself " Sasuke replied, turning to face her.

"That's true", she said while still clinging to his neck. But he was now facing her and looking down at her. Sasuke brought his lips toward hers stopping an inch or two away from them.

"Is this what you want?", he whispered to her.

"Yes", Ino replied, while breathing in; she tried not to faint at how close he was to her, or by his addicting lovely smell.

**Naruto POV**

Naruto cursed out of frustration, he'd been on the streets all day. But still everybody rejected him.

"What does it take to get a job around here?!!!", he yelled after once again being rejected_. Nobody wants to hire me, either because I'm 18 and they feel I'm to young, or because they all still have a fucking grudge on me for something that wasn't my fault. _

He finally gave up when it was around 9:00 p.m. He sighed, "There's no point in continuing my search for a job at night."

**Sasuke POV**

He bent down and kissed the corner of her mouth. _Might as well fuck her, if that's what she wants_, he thought to himself. Ino moaned in pleasure after he kissed her, "Mmmm, Sasuke."

"You want me to fuck you don't you?", He whispered, as if that was an everyday want.

"Would you?" she breathed

"Sure, its just sex that's all. Besides you came to my room asking if I want to fuck you. Why would I reject?", he said, as if doing her meant nothing to him.

"You don't need to sound like you don't care if you make love to me or not" Ino pouted.

Sasuke stared _make love? _He thought. Those words were nothing. _He was just going to fuck her because she dropped the cookies on his lap_, he thought bitterly. "That's because I don't care" he whispered, in low voice too low for her to hear.

"Wha- what?, she stammered, "What did you say?"

"Nothing", he replied

Just then Itachi came busting in to the room. "Sasuke" he said in a low sexy voice. Sasuke stared at him while releasing Ino and walked over to him.

"What do you want Itachi?" he asked in a similar sexy voice.

Ino bowed before them both mumbling "Excuse me", before quickly leaving the room.

"I wanted to ask you something", Itachi said calmly.

"Okay, and what's that?", Sasuke asked.

"Why do you keep having sex with girls you don't even care about?", Itachi asked simply. Sasuke stared _Why the hell would he want to know that?, _he thought.

"Well?", Itachi urged.

"Because they beg for it so I just satisfy them", he replied calmly.

"You shouldn't fuck someone you don't care about, Otouto", Itachi advised.

"Yeah? And whys that?, Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Because its empty. You don't feel anything out of it", Itachi pressed.

"What the hell do you mean by 'its empty', Itachi? Sasuke asked.

"The sex, Sasuke. It doesn't feel all that satisfying internally. You feel you're still missing something, don't you, Itachi asked.

_He always the feeling he had afterwards was nothing, but now that he thinks about it….Itachi Could be right_, Sasuke thought "What does having sex with someone you care about have to do with anything?" Sasuke questioned.

"It makes you happier, more satisfied internally, and even the sex seems better", Itachi replied while patting Sasuke's head.

"Whatever, I have a long time to do that anyways", Sasuke said as he headed for the door. I'll talk to you later bro" he sighed as he walked out the door.

_I'm hungry_, he thought to himself, _I might as well get something to eat_.

_I guess your right Itachi, _Sasuke thought_, But still…I feel empty even before having sex with girls._

He searched around for something that might satisfy his hunger, then he smelled something delicious. He quickly started going toward the delicious smell. Then he spotted the source.

There walking was a blond boy with blue eyes, and whisker-like marks on his cheeks. Sasuke activated his shardingan. "Dinner", he mumbled to himself happily.

**Naruto POV**

I rubbed my arms, _Its kind of chilly out_, he thought. Then Naruto had a weird feeling just then, it felt like eyes were watching him. But he decided it was nothing.

_I'm going to need a job if I'm going to put food on the table. But those damn Konoha bastards wouldn't give him a job,_ he thought bitterly.

He was in his little trance when suddenly someone came up behind him. The person grabbed his arms and held them with one of their own arms. Then the person grabbed his chin with his free arm and then lifted it so that his neck was exposed.

**Sasuke POV**

_This boy smells so good!_ He couldn't help himself. He brought his lips to his neck, breathing in the delicious scent, then he licked the boy's neck.

**Naruto POV**

_Who the hell is this person?! _He cringed when the person licked his neck. He tried to look at his attacker, but the person held him in a way that he couldn't see who it was, all he could see was the person's hair, and it was raven colored.

"Who the hell are you?!", he demanded angerly. The person just covered his mouth with the same hand that had held his chin. The position they were in made Naruto sweat. He was close to this other person's body and this person was leaving a trail of saliva on his neck with his tongue. Naruto couldn't take it any longer and began to struggle. But it was futile, the person had him in a position that was in possible to get away.

Then the person did something he never thought any human being would do………..

**TBC**

**A/N: Well that's chapter one I'll try to get the next chapter out soon but please REVIEW!!! I'd like to hear how I'm doing. There's more than likely going to be lemon in the near future ;;; **


	2. Blue eyes

-1** Bloody Temptation**

Chapter 2

**A-Hime: **Well here's chapter 2, sorry for the long wait I was busy with stuff. ::smiles nervously::

Naruto's thoughts are in _italics_

Sasuke's thought's are in **bold**

Scene change OoOoOoO

DISOWNWER: If I owned Naruto, SasuNaru would definitely exist and Sakura wouldn't.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Normal POV**

Naruto's eyes widened, in shock and horror, when he felt the stranger bite his neck. Then he heard the sickening sound of his blood being sucked out of him by the stranger.

_I'm scared,_ he thought, _I'm so scared! What if he's going to kill me?! I don't want to die!! _

He began trembling.

Sasuke let go of Naruto's mouth but he didn't notice.

_I don't want to die_….., Naruto thought

"Please….please don't k-kill me…", Naruto pleaded. He had never felt so inferior or pathetic, but he didn't care, he wanted to live!!

_Wait_, he thought, _but for what? I have nothing to live for…_ he thought sadly, _Nobody would care if I lived or not… most people just want me to die anyways… All of Konoha would probably celebrate if they found me dead the next day, so why should I live? Why?_

A tear rolled down Naruto's cheek, _I should die…_

Then Sasuke let him go. Naruto fell to the floor and looked up at his attacker. A male, with eyes as dark as the sky, raven colored hair, and pale skin. He couldn't see his details very well but he didn't care.

_I'm alive_, he thought, relieved.

"Where do you live?", his voice was deep, silky, and seductive, it should be a sin alone to hear such a voice.

"What?", Naruto asked surprised at what he was asking and the fact that his voice was so mesmerizing.

"Dobe, I didn't stutter. Tell me", Sasuke demanded, "Unless you can make it home on your own," he smirked.

"My name is not Dobe, it's Naruto. And of course I can make it home by myself," Naruto shot back.

" Fine then," Sasuke's smirk grew, "I don't care anyways," He stated coldly, he started to walk away.

_Hmph, who does he think he is?, _Naruto thought angrily, _he comes and attacks me then he offers to take me home?_

Naruto tried to stand up but then his legs buckled under him, he glared at the raven haired boy, "Wait!", he yelled to him.

Sasuke stopped and turned to Naruto smirking, "What is it, Dobe?"

Naruto sighed in defeat, "I live there," he pointed to a house that was up the block.

"Hn", Sasuke replied staring at the house he pointed at and nodding. Then, he picked Naruto up in his arms.

"Hey!!", Naruto yelled in surprise. But Sasuke kept walking towards Naruto's House.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When they made it to Naruto's house, Naruto gave Sasuke the keys and Sasuke opened the door and he brought naruto in and dropped him on the bed.

"Hey, Teme!!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke just turned and started leaving.

"Wait…" Naruto protested weakly, "Teme, your not going to leave me like this are you?", Naruto asked trying to sound angry.

"Look I'm leaving. I just saved you so I could snack on you another time, and what else do you want anyways?", Sasuke said annoyed.

"I lost a lot of blood because of you, Teme! So just please…", he pointed at a door

"That's my bathroom…there's some bandages and stuff in there. So, can you please just fix my neck?, Naruto said weakly.

Sasuke stared at him even more annoyed. "What?", He said aggravated.

"Please", Naruto pleaded.

"Fine", he said walking toward the bathroom. He got some first-aid then he brought it back to Naruto, "Oh, and my name is Sasuke, not Teme, so don't call me that", Sasuke said.

I'll try…", Naruto replied.

**Sasuke POV**

I walked over to the blond, and proceeded to remove his shirt, I took the roll of bandages and wrapped Naruto's neck carefully.

I sighed, **I'm definitely not used to humans, with vampires they heal very quickly; especially after they have eaten. While humans require first-aid and time to heal. **

Naruto stared up at me, and I looked back.

**I can't see him very well, Sasuke thought, maybe if I turn on my sharingan I can see his features better. Yeah I should just to see what he looks like. **

I turned on my sharingan and looked Naruto over.

He had bright blue eyes, smooth tanned skin, blond hair, and he had those peculiar whisker-like marks on his face, he also had a… a tattoo? **Is that a tattoo?**

I stared closely at the mark on his stomach, **what is that?**

"What's this?", I asked, touching the mark.

Naruto flinched at the touch, "A m-mark", he stammered.

"Is it a tattoo?", I asked, **why would he get it on his stomach?, **I wondered, **Its ugly. **

"No, I had this for as long as I can remember…", he said

**He sounds a bit sad, I wonder why? **

"Is it a birthmark?", I asked curious of this mark.

He laughed. I blinked.

His laugh was nice, it almost mad me feel happy, almost, because he's laughing at me.

"What's so funny?", I asked.

"Who the hell is born with a mark like this?!", he laughed

"I guess your right", I say a little angrily.

"It was put there by someone…", he said glumly.

"But its not a tattoo?"

"No."

"Then what-"

I was cut off by him suddenly asking, "Why are your eyes red, Sasuke?"

"It helps me see better", I said keeping it as vague as possible.

"Oh", he replied. He paused, then said, "How?"

"They just do Dobe", I snapped**. Why was I even answering his questions? He's a human, food, so why am I even talking to him?**

I stood up after his neck was treated and turned to leave.

"Goodbye, Sasuke", he said to my back he sounded tired.

"Goodbye, do- , I mean, goodbye Naruto", I said before I left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I returned to the mansion, and I went straight to my room.

**I hope everyone is asleep. I don't want them to bother me right now, I'm tired. **

Then, someone knocked on the door.

**Just great! **I thought angrily.

"Come in." I said, not trying to hide my annoyance.

I was surprised to see Itachi stroll into my room.

"Sasuke", He said cheerfully.

"What is it Itachi?", I asked.

I don't want to deal with him right now, I'm tired damn it!!

"Where were you Sasuke?", He asked his attitude unchanging.

"I told you, I went on a walk", I yawned.

"Oh yeah, but still that was a long walk. Tell me, did you find anything you liked?" he asked a smirk was plastered on his face.

"No, I just decided to eat while I was out"

**What the hell is he tryin' to say?!**

His smirk widened, "Really?"

"Yes." I said glaring at him.

"Hmph, Anyways, did you think about what I told you?" He asked, eyeing me.

I shifted uncomfortably, "What?"

"About sex", he stated.

"Do you we have to talk about this now?"

**I am definitely not in the mood nor do I have the energy to get into this with him.**

"Yes, actually, because I have nothing better to do at the moment", he smirked mockingly.

"Let me sleep, I'm tired.", I said walking over to my bed. He moved in my way.

"Have you thought about what I told you?", he pressed.

"Yes, I have." , I said glaring at him.

"So what have you decided?"

"You were right."

"And?"

"And what?", he was definitely pissing me off.

He stared at me clearly annoyed, "Are you going to listen to me?"

"Sex is sex", I said aggravated, "no matter how you put it", I smirked now, "If you have sex with someone you care about or not, it still revolves around sex. And sex is just pleasure for the body, it doesn't help the mind."

"No, Sasuke, I told you already…its way different when your with someone you truly love", he sighed.

"Why are you telling me this, anyways? Are you speaking from experience or something?" I asked angrily.

**Though I highly doubt Itachi has anyone. That would be highly impossible.**

"I am telling you this because I care for you, Sasuke", he said, "Maybe I am speaking from experience."

"Liar."

"It seems you didn't quite understand me when I was telling you some advice," He said then a smirk formed on his face, "Perhaps I need to take some drastic measures to make you understand."

"Drastic measures? What are you…", I trailed off as I watched him go over to the door and lock it.

"I'm going to punish you."

My eyes widened, **What does he plan on doing?!**

Itachi made some hand signs, and he touched the door; a barrier went all around the room.

Why did he put a barrier around the room? I looked at Itachi.

He was smirking, Its strong enough to keep you in and its sound proof…don't wanna make any unnecessary noises."

**What!?!**

_**TBC**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N: Well there you have it chapter 2!! **

**Hmmm, you have to wonder what Itachi plans on doing don't you? **

**Oh and this story is rated M for future chapters. **

**The next chapter is…interesting. ::evil laugh::**

**PLZ REVIEW I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW HOW I'M DOING, WITH THIS BEING MY FIRST FIC IN ALL, THANK YOU!!!**

**-A-Hime**


	3. The Walk

-1**Bloody Temptation **

**Ch. 3**

Okay! Sorry for the extremely long wait! I've been a little lazy in writing this next chapter ::smiles nervously:: But I finally wrote it now so I hope you're satisfied for now.

_**Warning:**_This is a YAOI fan-fic so if you don't like boyXboy then do not, let me repeat my self, DO NOT READ!! Oh, and No. Flaming. And there will be some OOC's.

_**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Naruto …. However I do own many of his posters:3

Now on with the story….

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Sasuke POV**_

I stared at him, confusion clear on my face.

"Punish me for what?" I asked nervously.

"For not listening to my advice and for resolving to ignore my words" he stated coolly.

Itachi approaching me with a serious look on his face, huger in his eyes. Pausing when his face was inches from mine.

He started to breath in my scent, coming closer with each time he sniffed.

"W-what are…you doing?", I stammered uncomfortably.

He ignored me and grabbed my face with his hands.

I stared into his dark coal black eyes, which were strangely focused on my mouth.

He brought his nose centimeters away from my mouth and began smelling my mouth.

"Your mouth," he began, "it smells of good blood" he said calmly "What have you eaten?" a pause and then, "you smell delicious!" he said excitedly.

"It was a boy I saw in the streets…but don't bother trying to find him because I accidentally killed him." I lied fluently.

"Oh, I see…" he sighed. "To bad too. I was going to ask you if you wouldn't mind sharing…"

"I would've…" I said trying to sound convincing.

"Of course you would've. I wouldn't have given you a choice" he said, while letting my face go and turning around.

"I'm going to confine you to your room until you rethink about what I've told you earlier. And that my advice was meant to help you" he said smirking.

"What?" I began angrily, "Why the hell would you keep me here for something as stupid as that!? What the fuck am I supposed to eat!?" I demand.

"You'll be in here until you understand what I meant. No visitors, except me, you will only be let out to eat and that's it." he says all the while smirking.

"Itachi…man why you gotta be like that?" I ask annoyed.

"That's your punishment, whether you like it or not" he replied grinning.

I glared at him. "Who the hell would like a punishment like this." I whisper, knowing he could hear me.

"I don't care if it takes months till you understand. And plus, everyone needs to be reminded that I'm in charge. And I'm not going to let anyone come to asking for sex either. If they want it so bad, they'd better get it from each other or rape some human," he stated.

"Damn Itachi, you act like you don't give it to anybody who asks" I say smirking.

"No, Sasuke, I don't" Itachi sighed.

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief.

Itachi motioned me over to him.

I obediently came over to him, but once I reached him, he poked me in the forehead.

"Sasuke…one day you'll understand why I want you to think about this seriously." he says a slight smile on his face.

He patted me on the head like a dog, and disappeared through the wall saying, "See you in the morning."

I sighed, laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling. _**I wonder what he really meant in his advice. **_I thought frowning.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Naruto POV**_

I woke up the next morning hoping last night was just some crazy ass nightmare. But my hopes went down the drain as I felt the gauze wrapped snuggly around my throat.

I stared over at my bedside clock, it read 8:01 a.m. I decided I wasn't going to tell anyone about Sasuke, the vampire, or about being attacked because no one would believe me; let alone care.

I went to my mirror and took the gauze off my neck. I smiled when I saw that the puncture wound had healed overnight.

"Now, time for some ramen!!", I happily shouted, running to my kitchen to fix me favorite meal.

After my breakfast, I went out for some fresh air.

"Nice day to look for a job!" I happily stated.

I walked over to a pizza store that had a sign in the window that said "Help Wanted."

"I cant hire you…uh, your just a kid" the owner said with a hint of hate in his voice.

"I'm 18!! That's old enough to own a apartment in this town, and to have a job!" I shouted angrily.

Before I left I made sure I put up my middle finger to his face.

I went over to the park after being rejected countless more times.

I slumped down on a bench wishing I was 21 so I could drink until I passed out.

I was lost in thought, when I realized the area around me was completely deserted.

Everyone had run from me in fear, like roaches do to light.

"You know what?! I don't give a shit! Fuck all of you, I've been alone all my life, so it don't make a difference now!!" I shouted, not caring if anyone heard me or not.

I sunk to my knees. "I hate this town. I hate the people in it more. And I definitely hate Sasuke for not killing me yesterday But…yet e-every time…every time someone tries to kill me…I never die." I say gloomily.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Sasuke POV**_

I was staring out the window when Itachi walked into my bedroom.

"Tell me you changed your mind" I said hopefully

"No sasuke your still staying here until I think you've gained your freedom." he said grinning

"W-what?" I choked

"Don't act like you didn't know." "Anyways I came in here to let you out for-" Itachi said

"Yes!! I knew you'd change your mind!!" I said cheerfully

"Sasuke I'm not letting you out for that-" Itachi said

"But you said-" I said

"Let me finish man!" " I was trying to say I'm letting you out for breakfast." Itachi said annoyed

"Now get dressed" itachi ordered

"Sure" I said sighing

I changed my outfit. And then itachi took me outside.

" I want you to meet me at the spot, at 10:00 am sharp." " any later than that and I'm going to come after you myself, and you know that I hate having to do that." itachi said smirking

"Is that a threat?" I asked challengingly

"Yes…but I know you wont disappoint me sasuke" itachi said calmly.

"Whatever" I said starting to get annoyed

"Later" itachi said and with that he disappeared into another part of town.

I sighed and started my search for food in the park.** Maybe I might get lucky and see my favorite meal.**

As I was walking lost in thought I noticed some people running away from the direction I was headed for. **what the hell is happening? What is everyone running from?** I approached someone and asked him why was he running away?

"Because that KID is over there" he said fearfully and then kept running in the direction he was going.

I was curious of what KID he was talking about so I kept going in the direction everyone was running from.

As I walked I heard a familiar voice yelling. I picked up my pace and made it there with in seconds. I stared at the blond boy sinking to his knees a couple of feet away. _**Naruto…**_ I was hidden, so Naruto hadn't noticed me come.

When Naruto started talking out loud; I listened quietly. _**Why do you hate your town…and the people in it? Wait…why do you hate me….for not killing you? **_

Angered by Naruto's words I ignored the blonds last comment and quickly came out from my hiding place. I came at him and pined him to the ground so that I was on top of him.

" Soooo…. You want me to kill you?" I asked evilly

"S-sasuke…" Naruto said surprised "What are you talking about?" Naruto said hoping that the other boy hadn't heard what he had said earlier.

"Don't play dumb with me. I heard everything you said, including that you hate me for not killing you!!" I said angrily

Naruto stared up at me. _I-I cant move! _Naruto thought beginning to panic.

"Sasuke, I really thought that you was going to kill me yesterday… and I was really hopping you were." Naruto said in a saddened tone.

"I told you…I want you to last, being that you taste _so_ good" I said smirking.

"Get off me." Naruto demanded feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Why should I?" I said while lowering my lips to his neck

I felt his body tense up in fear under mine the moment my lips touched his neck. His blood started jumping in his veins and I could hear his heart pounding in his chest.

"Your fear…it excites me more" I said smirking, licking his neck.

"You bastard. Get the hell off me!" Naruto yelled angrily

I bit into his neck in response to his remark. _**I didn't realize how hungry I was until now. I cant help but drink from him as if I had been starving for 5 days. **_

_**Naruto didn't even struggle. I guess he realized how pointless it was to even try to escape from me.**_

_If I don't struggle, and if I don't care if you live or die afterwards…it kind of feels good, _Naruto thought.

I got off of him while wiping my mouth. "Yummy." I say smirking.

Naruto sat up holding his throat. "Fuck you." he said his voice like venom.

"Now, now, no need to be angry" I said smirking.

Then I glanced down at my watch. I stared in horror at the time. It read 10:10 am. "SHIT!!!" I yell angrily.

"What the hell is your problem all of a sudden?" Naruto asked.

"Itachi is going to be here any minute now!" I said angrily.

"Who is Itachi?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Itachi is…" I trailed off then because I sensed someone else approaching us.

"He's what?" he asked confused, tilting his head to the side a little but still holding his neck.

I stared passed Naruto and looked at the shadowy figure that appeared behind him.

_**Shit**_ I thought.

Naruto's eyes widened when someone grabbed him from behind and forced him to the ground again. Pinning him to the floor so that he couldn't move or see who was holding him down.

"I-itachi…" I said nervously "W-what are you doing?"

Itachi smiled evilly, "Well what do we have here?"

_**TBC**_

--------------------------------

**A/N: Thats that! Exciting isnt it?**


End file.
